Jack Norman
Jack Norman was the leader of the bioterrorist movement Il Veltro in Resident Evil Revelations. Convinced that the Earth had become decadent and sinful, he attempted to force mankind to acknowledge its corruption by launching a biological attack on the aquapolis of Terragrigia in 2004. The group, and Norman himself, were secretly financed by Morgan Lansdale, the director of the Federal Bioterrorism Committee. History Norman was provided with the T-Abyss Virus by Lansdale and given the means to disperse it over the recently built aquapolis of Terragrigia, through the use of three cruise ships, the Queen Dido, Queen Semiramis and Queen Zenobia and various UAVs. Though Norman partly believed Lansdale shared the ideals of Veltro, Lansdale was merely using the group as a pawn to further solidify his position of power within the government. However, Norman's doubts of Lansdale's loyalty lead to Il Veltro keeping video logs of all of their interactions on his PDA in case Morgan would double-cross them. After the destruction of Terragrigia, Norman and his group were betrayed by Lansdale, and were trapped on the sinking Queen Dido. Surviving in an unflooded area of the now biohazardous ship, Norman and the last surviving members of Il Veltro counted down the days of their containment in blood on a wall. Nearly a year later, an FBC armed forces team that included Dario Barioni arrived attempting to obtain the video recordings of Lansdale's deals with Il Veltro, but were killed by Norman and the last few remaining and mutating members of Il Veltro, who had survived that long for the sake of revenge. However this skirmish ended with only Norman surviving. Seeing this, Norman recorded one final message in his PDA, declaring that Lansdale would never obtain the recordings before he injected himself directly with the T-Abyss Virus. A short time later, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield - agents of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance - boarded the sunken ship and found Norman, the last surviving member of Il Veltro. Driven mad, he took an overdose of the T-Abyss virus as soon as they found him. This caused him to transform into a creature known as the "Ultimate Abyss" with the ability to create illusions, move so fast as to seemingly teleport and summon duplicates of himself. After a long battle, he was killed by the two agents. Before he died, he expressed his relief that he could finally be at peace. Ultimate Abyss Jack Norman's mutant form, the Ultimate Abyss, is a humanoid creature similar in biology to a Tyrant, but with clear aquatic traits due to the marine nature of the T-Abyss virus. The creature's left hand is noticeably bigger and possesses sharp claws that serve as its main weapon. Two fins sprout from its back, with a bulbous growth between them. Upon attacking, a flap on the right side of Abyss' chest will open to expose its large heart. In combat, the Ultimate Abyss demonstrated superhuman strength and speed similar to those of Tyrant-class B.O.W.s, though it also possessed a number of abilities unique to it. Its face could retract to reveal a large singular eye; this eye could emit blinding flashes of light and assault the visual cortex of its opponent, making it seem from the victim's perspective that the Ultimate Abyss could duplicate itself or could teleport. While its abilities could confuse its opponents, the Ultimate Abyss could be told apart from the illusions it cast. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were able to recognise the real creature as it exuded purple smoke from its body when casting its illusions. The creature's heart and eye were its weak points, though it still took a lot of firepower for Chris and Jill to finally kill it. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Amphibians Category:Deceased